Dschinn-Die erste Reise
Prolog, Anita "Sie ist einfach wundervoll", sagte die Mutter und schmiegte sich an den Vater des kleinen Kindes. Die Eltern sahen lächelnd auf ihre Tochter herab. Der Vater schwebte mit seinem Kind in der Hand in die Lüfte. Wo bei einem Menschen die Beine wären, war bei ihm nur schöner dunkler Rauch, der sich in verschiedene Richtungen wölbte. "Komm runter, Miaesto", befahl seine Frau. "Sie fällt dir nur runter!" Wie immer hatte Tschina Angst, ihr Mann würde das Kindchen nicht richtig festhalten, so war es schon vor 80 Jahren bei Juana gewesen. Miaesto landete wieder neben seiner Ehefrau und küsste sie auf die Wange. "Sie wird sicher ein wundervoller Dschinn werden", flüsterte er. "Wie ihre Mutter." Tschina strich sich die hellblonden Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Wie soll sie heißen?", fragte sie. "Anita", flüsterte der Vater liebevoll. "Anita ist der perfekte Name." Kapitel 1, Gestaltenwandler Anita schwebte hinter Kita her. "Warte doch!", rief sie. Doch Kita behielt ihren flotten Schritt bei. Sie lief durch die endlosen Gänge des Lehrheims "Rhader", nach seinem Gründer benannt, der nun schon seit mehreren 100 Jahren tot war. Endlich öffnete Kita eine Holztür. Anita atmete erleichtert aus, doch hinter der Holztür befand sich ein weiterer Gang. Wieder musste Anita hinter Kita herschweben. Endlich! Eine weitere Tür. Diesmal führte sie zu einem kleinen Raum, in dem ein Stuhl stand. "Setzt dich hin", befahl Kita. Anita starrte ihre Lehrerin verblüfft an. Die junge Dschinn hatte schönes dunkelbraunes Haar und hellblaue Augen. Sie war jetzt 107 Jahre alt und seid 57 Jahren in Ausbildung, in Menschenjahren währen das etwas mehr als 5 Jahre. "Ich habe keine Beine", murmelte sie. Kita nickte. "Genau darum geht es", erklärte sie. "Ich darf Gestaltenwandeln!", rief Anita fröhlich aus. "Super!" Wieder nickte ihre Lehrerin. "Ja, du wirst in den nächsten 10 bis 20 Jahren lernen, die Gestalt eines Menschen anzunehmen. Wir fangen gleich an. Stell dir einfach deine menschlichen Beine vor, dran denken, kein Rauch, Beine." Anita dachte angestrengt an menschliche Beine. "Mach die Augen zu, dann ist die Vorstellungskraft größer", befahl Kita. Anita tat, was sie sagte. Plötzlich spürte sie keinen Rauch mehr. "Was... was ist passiert?", stotterte sie und öffnete die Augen. Das erste, was sie sah, war Kita, die kopfschüttelnd auf Anitas Rauch blickte. Auch Anita sah nach unten. "Was ist denn das?", rief sie aus. Dort war kein Rauch, auch keine menschlichen Beine. Es war ein schrecklich dickes und auch noch behaartes Bein, iih! Kita seufzte. "Ein typischer Anfängerfehler", erklärte sie. "Was mache ich den jetzt?", klagte Anita. "Auf zum Wunschsalon", entgegnete die Lehrerin. Anita stöhnte. Der Wunschsalon! Das war ein großer Raum, in dem einige Dschinn mit Lampe arbeiteten, die Schüler gingen hin und wünschten sich etwas wie: "Ich wünschte, ich hätte einen neuen Bleistift." Oder "Ich wünschte, ich würde mein Heft wiederfinden." Wenn sie sich dann etwas wünschen, wie: "Ich wünschte, ich hätte ein Pony" oder "Ich wünschte, ich hätte meine Hausaufgaben." Heißt es: "Nein, nein, mein Freund, so nicht." Anders als die Dschinn, die den Menschen Wünsche erfüllen, haben die Wunschsalondschinn die Fähigkeit, Wünsche zu verweigern. Sie erfüllen nur Wünsche, die sie für nötig halten. Wie oft war Anita schon wegen allem möglichen da gewesen? "Nun geh schon!", befahl Kita. Anita hüpfte aus dem Raum und durch die Gänge des Lehrheims. Hier rechts, hier links, geradeaus, hier nochmal links? Ja, hier links. Dann geradeaus, durch eine Holztür, nochmal rechts... Als die junge Dschinn endlich vorm Wunschsalon stand, staunte sie über sich. "Nur einmal verlaufen!", murmelte sie vor sich hin. "Neuer Rekord!" Sie öffnete die Tür und in den Salon. Eine Dschinn mit kastanienbraunen Haaren und grauen Augen kam auf sie zu. "Schwesterchen!", rief sie. "Was hast du denn gemacht?" Das war Juana, Anitas 80 Jahre ältere Schwester. Sie hatte ihre Ausbildung vor 5 Jahren beendet und arbeitete nun als Leichtathlet im Wunschsalon. Leichtathleten waren die neuesten Dschinn im Wunschsalon, die sich um leichtere Dinge kümmerten. "Meinst du, du kriegst das hin?", wollte Anita wissen. "Eins nach dem anderen!", meinte Juana. "Was hast du gemacht?" "Ich sollte mir zum ersten Mal Menschenbeine machen", erklärte Anita. Juana lächelte belustigt. "Ein typischer Anfängerfehler, ich hole meine Lampe." Anita wartete auf ihre Schwester, die dann mit einer silbernen Lampe, mit grünen Ranken darauf, wieder kam. "Meinst du, du schaffst das?", fragte Anita nun erneut. Juana zuckte mit den Schultern und verschwand in der Lampe. "Na, super!", dachte Anita. Sie rieb an der Lampe und ihre Schwester schoss wieder heraus. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte wieder Rauch", sagte die junge Dschinn. Juana nickte und kurze Zeit später, sah Anita kein ekliges Bein mehr, sondern Rauch, aber... er war weiß! Juana hob ihre Lampe auf. "Oh...", murmelte sie. "Mein Rauch ist doch nicht weiß!", klagte Anita. "Er ist dunkelgrau!" "Vielleicht sollte sich doch kein Leichtathlet um sowas kümmern", bedachte Juana. "Was du nicht sagst!", erwiderte ihre Schwester sauer. "Und jetzt hol einen älteren Dschinn, ich will grauen Rauch!" Kapitel 2 Endlich konnte Anita nach Hause schweben. Sie schwebte durch die Wolkenstraßen des Dschinnreichs und öffnete die Tür eines großem, weißen Hauses, das aussah wie ein kleiner Palast, wie viele Dschinnhäuser. "Hallo, Anita", begrüßte ihr Vater sie. "Anita, komm setz dich zu uns", sagte die Mutter. Die 2 Eltern saßen auf Stühlen beim Tisch. "Heute wollen alle, dass ich mich setze!", klagte Anita. "Ich kann nicht sitzen!" "Dann wandle deine Gestalt", erwiderte Tschina, ihre Mutter. "Ich will nicht nochmal in den Wunschsalon!", antwortete Anita. "Juana hat mir weißen Rauch angezaubert!" "Was ist dir denn passiert?", fragte Miaesto, der Vater. "Beim Gestaltenwandeln habe ich ein ekliges Bein bekommen!", rief Anita aus. "Und deine Schwester wollte sich darum kümmern, bei allen Dschinn, sie ist doch nur ein Leichtathlet!", hakte Tschina nach. Anita nickte. "Komm her", meinte der Vater nun. "Du bist seit 5 Jahren in Ausbildung, was möchtest du werden, wenn du deine Ausbildung beendet hast? Das muss man jetzt wissen, weil man besondere Fächer nimmt, je nachdem, was man nimmt. Willst du im Wunschsalon arbeiten wie deine Schwester und dein Vater oder wirst du eine Lehrerin wie deine Mutter?" Anita starrte ihre Eltern entsetzt an. "Der Wunschsalon ist der Horror!", meinte sie. "Nichts gegen dich, Papa." Tschina lächelte vergnügt. "Dann wirst du also in meine Fußstapfen treten?" "Aber eine Lehrerin... ich... ich will keine Lehrerin werden, ich will niemandem Sachen erklären, ich will nicht nur im Lehrheim rumhängen, ich will... ich will Abenteuer erleben, ich will Menschen kennenlernen!" Die Eltern starrten ihre Tochter erstarrt an. "Das... das hat unsere Familie noch nie gemacht...", murmelte Tschina. "Dann sollte unsere Familie damit anfangen!", meinte Anita voller Vorfreude. "Nein, nein", antwortete Miaesto. "Nein, das erlauben wir nicht, wir sind keine "Reib an der Lampe und ich komme heraus und erfülle dir einen Wunsch"-Dschinn, wir sind Dschinn des Dschinnreiches, nicht des Menschenreiches." Die Freude wich aus Anitas Gesicht. "Aber ich möchte Menschen kennenlernen... ich will das Menschenreich kennenlernen..." "Schluss!", rief Tschina. "Du würdest die ganze Familientradition brechen!" "Ich will aber gar nicht nach einer Tradition leben!", erwiderte Anita. Tschina und Miaesto hauchten erschrocken auf. "Geh uns aus den Augen", knurrte Miaesto. "Sowas wollen wir nicht hören!" "Aber ich...", fing Anita an. "Geh uns aus den Augen!", kreischte Tschina. Anita wich zurück, dann schwebte sie davon. So hatte sie ihre Eltern noch nie erlebt, sie waren immer liebevoll mit ihr gewesen und konnten über ihre Patzer lachen und jetzt... "Ich will nicht nach einer Tradition leben", murmelte Anita vor sich hin. Ihre Eltern hatten das gewollt, ihre Großeltern, ihre Urgroßeltern, ihre Schwester... alle hatten sie nach einer Tradition leben wollen. "Die Armen", dachte Anita. "Es war immer normal, in die Fußstapfen der Eltern zu treten, sie müssen denken, ich akzeptiere sie nicht." Anita legte sich auf ihr Schwebebett, eine dünne Matraze in Wolkenform, die mitten im Zimmer schwebte und seufzte. "Ich will nunmal nicht nach einer Tradition leben, ich möchte ein unbestimmtes Schicksal haben, ich möchte machen, was ich will..." Bald schlief sie ein. Tschina musterte ihre Tochter mit traurigen Augen und trotzdem einem leichten Lächeln, als sich Anita neben sie setzte. "Heute schon", murmelte Tschina und griff nach Anitas Händen. "Heute schon wirst du 120?" Anita lächelte ihre Mutter an. "Ja, heute schon...", murmelte sie. "Schon werde ich 120." Miaesto seufzte. "Und du wirst bald auf die Erde reisen?", fragte er. Anita schüttelte sich. "Meine Erstausbildung ist abgeschlossen. Aber ich muss noch 10 Jahre warten, bis ich die Erde sehen und dem ersten Menschen einen Wunsch erfüllen darf", Anita lächelte glücklich bei dem Gedanken. Miaesto seufzte erneut. "Geh, ruh dich aus, Anita", meinte er. Plötzlich stürzte Juana in das Zimmer. "Anita!", rief sie aus. "Oh, Anita! Du wirst schon 120, ich fasse es nicht!" "Einbrecher!", stieß Tschina lachend aus. "Juana, wieso kannst du noch in unser Haus, du hast doch dein eigenes!" Die 200jährige Juana nickte. "Gut, hier", sie reichte ihrer Mutter ihren alten Schlüssel. "Ich wollte meinem Schwesterherz doch nur gratulieren!" Juana umarmte ihre jüngere Schwester. "Du hast ja Beine!", stieß sie aus. "Heute hat es schon zum dritten mal richtig geklappt", erzählte Anita. Juana lächelte Anita stolz an. Anita gähnte. "Ich bin müde, ich gehe in mein Zimmer." Juana nickte ihr zu. "Ich gehe auch wieder, Mama, Papa. Ich wollte ihr nur gratulieren." "Wie geht es Jasten?", erkundigte sich Miaesto nach Juanas Freund. "Vertragt ihr euch noch?" Juana rollte mit den Augen, Väter! Die hatten auch immer was gegen Freunde, Mütter was gegen Freundinnen. "Wir verstehen uns bestens", antwortete sie schnell. "Ich gehe wieder zu ihm." Damit huschte Juana aus dem Haus. Miaesto seufzte. "Sie ist erst 200", meinte er. "Viel zu jung, um mit jemandem zusammenzuziehen." Tschina kniff ihren Mann liebevoll. "Ach komm, sie sind seid 60 Jahren zusammen, außerdem hat sie ja noch kein Kind bekommen, sei doch froh, dass wir nur noch ein Kind hüten müssen!" "Ein tolles Kind ist das!", knurrte Miaesto. "Will zur Erde reisen!" Tschina antwortete nicht, sondern sah nur besorgt zu Boden. "Wir hätten es ihr nie erlauben sollen, niemals!", stieß Miaesto aus, wütend stand er auf und seine Beine wurden wieder zu Dschinnrauch. Tschina stand ebenfalls hastig auf und griff nach Miaestos Hand. "Es war ihr Traum", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. "Na und?", erwiderte Miaesto scharf. "Wieso hat sie überhaupt Träume, niemand aus unserer Familie hatte Träume!" Tschina seufzte. "Miaesto, sie wollte nicht nach einer alten Tradition leben und sie hat auch recht." "Recht?", stieß Miaesto aus. "Recht? Nein, Tschina! Tradition ist Tradition, niemals hätten wir ihr erlauben sollen, diesen Weg zu nehmen!" Tschina schnaufte. "Und ob! Wir haben alle unsere Wege genommen, wir wollten nach einer Tradition leben, es wäre unfair, wenn sie nicht auch haben dürfte, was sie will." Miasto starrte seine Frau an, dann sah er zu Boden. Tschina hatte Recht. Kapitel 3 Kuran führte Anita zu einem kleinen Raum. Ein Junge lief neben ihr her. "Wieso schwebst du?", fragte er plötzlich. Anita starrte den Jungen an. Sie hatte noch nie mit einem Jungen gesprochen. "Äh..." "Laufen ist leichter, wenn man schnell sein soll." Anita musterte den Jungen mit überrascht offenstehendem Mund, dann dachte sie sich menschliche Beine hervor und ging neben ihm her. Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah nach unten. Der andere Dschinn nickte ihr zu. Kuran öffnete die Tür und die zwei jungen Dschinn liefen hinein. Der Lehrer folgte ihnen und schloss die Tür wieder. Der andere Dschinn hatte leicht lockiges, pechschwarzes Haar und sehr dunkelbraune Augen. Anita setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und der andere Junge setzte sich neben sie. "Ihr zwei werdet gemeinsam zur Erde reisen", sagte Kuran. "Daher werdet ihr nun zusammen Unterricht haben." Anita war nun 123 Jahre alt. "Es haben noch drei andere Dschinn diesen Weg gewählt, sie werden zu dritt zur Erde reisen, ihr zu zweit", fuhr Kuran fort. Der Dschinnjunge schielte zu Anita neben sich. Anita wusste nicht, was es hieß, doch sie spürte, dass ihre Wangen rot wurden. Sie drehte leicht den Kopf. "Was guckst du so?", wollte sie wissen. Der junge Dschinn warf den Kopf rum. "Ich gucke gar nicht." Anita zuckte mit den Schultern und sah wieder zu ihrem Lehrer. Kuran nickte ihnen zu. "Heute kriegt ihr eure eigenen Lampen", sagte er. Seit drei Jahren schon mussten beide Schüler bei unterschiedlichen Lehrern in die Lampen der Lehrer eintauchen und oftmals war das unbequem, weil die Lampe nicht zu ihnen passte. Anita sprang auf. Der andere Dschinn blickte zu ihr auf und stand ebenfalls auf. "Percy, Anita, kommt mit." Kuran ging wieder voran. "Percy!", dachte Anita. "Was für ein schöner Name!" Sie ging langsamer, um wieder neben dem Jungen zu gehen. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie wollte mit ihm reden. "Bist du nicht aufgeregt?", wollte sie wissen. Percy sah sie an. Anita sah ihm in die Augen, wunderbar weiche Augen. Percy nickte langsam. "Schon ein wenig, du?" "Ich war noch nie aufgeregter!", antwortete Anita. "Aber ich werde sicher noch viel aufgeregter sein, in sieben Jahren! Wie bald wir schon auf die Erde reisen werden, es ist schon so nah!" Percy lächelte unsicher. "Stimmt, was meinst du, wie sind Menschen?" Anita runzelte die Stirn und strich sich die braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Ich weiß es nicht, sind sie denn anders als wir? Jeder so, wie er ist, jeder anders." Percy sah sie erstaunt an, dann nickte er. "Du hast recht, jeder ist anders." Kuran öffnete eine Tür und trat in einen Raum ein. Percy und Anita folgen. Es war ein kleiner Raum an den noch drei andere Türen grenzten. Kuran deutete auf eine Tür links: "Heillampen", sagte er. Dann deutete er auf die Tür daneben: "Lehrlampen." Und zuletzt auf die Tür rechts: "Wunschlampen." Er drehte sich zu den Schülern. "Was ist für welche Art von Dschinn?" "Die Wunschlampen sind auf jeden Fall für Dschinn wie uns", antwortete Percy. "Meine Schwester hat eine Heillampe", fügte Anita hinzu. "Heillampen sind für Zauber, die uns halt sozusagen heilen. Sie sind für den Wunschsalon." Kuran nickte lächelnd. "Und Lehrlampen?" "Die sind für Lehrer", erwiderte Percy. "Darum war es in ihrer Lampe auch so unbequem", schoss es aus Anita heraus. "Ihre Lampe ist keine Wunschlampe, sondern eine Lehrlampe! Wo ist da eigentlich der Unterschied?" Kuran nickte erneut. "Du sagst es, Anita. Wo ist der Unterschied? Wunschlampen sind die stabilsten und größten, sie liegen ja manchmal über Jahrhunderte im Sand herum!" Anita und Percy wichen einen Schritt zurück. "Natürlich ist diese Zeit eigentlich vorbei", fügte Kuran schnell hinzu. "Lehrlampen sind eigentlich sehr ähnlich, aber sie sind nicht so praktisch für menschliche Hände. Und Heillampen müssen sowieso ständig erneuert werden, sie sind am unstabilsten. Die Dschinn im Wunschsalon müssen schließlich rauskommen können, wann sie wollen und nicht erst, wenn jemand reibt." Kuran ging vor zur rechten Tür. "Dann kommt mal mit." Er öffnete die Tür und Anita und Percy kamen hinter ihm her und betraten den Raum. Es war ein recht kleiner Raum, voll gefühlt mit allen möglichen Lampen. "Eine Wunschlampe ist von innen gigantisch", erklärte Kuran. "Sie ist richtig schön eingerichtet, als würdet ihr dort wohnen, nur für den Fall das eure Lampe Jahrelang irgendwo liegt. Ihr müsst darauf achten wie sie von außen aussieht, gefällt es euch, wird euch sicher auch die Einrichtung gefallen." Percy zeigte sofort auf einen bronzenen Fleck mitten in einem Lampenhaufen. Er griff hinein und zog eine bronzene, rotbraune Lampe heraus, auf dem ein männlicher, bärtiger Dschinn abgebildet war. Er grinste belustigt. "Diese hier", sagte er. "Du entscheidest dich aber schnell", bemerkte Kuran. "Aber wenn du meinst, guck sie dir aber besser von innen an." "Na gut", sagte der Junge. Stellte die Lampe vor sich hin und lies sich von ihr in sich hinein ziehen. Auch Anita sah sich um. Welche Farben mochte sie? Gold, nein... silber! Die meißten Lampen waren natürlich golden. Anita entdeckte eine, die ganz ähnlich war, wie die ihrer Schwester. Gold mit grünen Ranken darauf abgebildet. Als sie sich hinein ziehen lassen wollte, hörte sie aus der bronzenen Lampe: "Oh mein Gott, holt mich hier raus!" Anita lachte und rieb an der Lampe. "Gefällt dir doch nicht?", fragte sie. "Da wohnen nur Stinker drin", murmelte Percy verstört. Anita lachte und lies sich nun in die goldene Lampe ziehen. "Also ich finds hier schön!", hörte Percy kurz daraus aus der Lampe. "Hol mich mal raus." Kurz darauf schoss Anita auch schon wieder aus der Lampe hervor. "Ich hab meine", sagte sie. "Percy, schau, da oben ist noch eine bronzene." Percy nickte und griff nach der braunroten Lampe, auf der lediglich grauer Rauch war. Percy lies sich hinein ziehen und nickte. "Etwas schlicht, aber ok." Anita holte ihn wieder heraus. "Habt ihrs?", fragte Kuran. Beide nickten. "Dann sehen wir uns morgen wieder. Die nächsten sieben Jahre werdet ihr zusammen Unterricht haben." Kapitel 4 Kategorie:FSG 12 Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:ByDieb